That's Up to Her
by Belle Goode
Summary: My take on what would happen if Kyle hadn't gone into the army and had met a girl. Rating it M just in case. - What would happen if Kyle met a girl, that he really liked, but had a dark past with a secret that might destroy them? Will they save her in time, or will the blast from her past, get them all? - Sorry, summary's not that great.


**A/N: I do not own CSI Miami or any of it's characters, affiliates...etc. This is just my imagination running with it! I hope you all enjoy!**

"Hey dad!" Kyle said from the other side of the glass.

His red head turned to shine his blue eyes and a smile that stretched from ear to ear. "What's up?"

"Hey, can we do lunch? I got something I want to talk to you about."

Horatio nodded. "Of course. Is it something you need now?"

"No, lunch is fine."

"Alright, well I'll see you at around...noon?"

Kyle looked down at his watch and smiled. "Noon sounds good. I'll see you then."

Smiling, he shook his head and went back to his work. He'd loved finding out he had a son in the first place, and getting the opportunity to get to know him, was even better.

Noon came before either knew it and they picked a restaurant that was close to eat at. "So, dad..."

He smiled. "Son?"

"How do you know...I mean, there's this girl, and well...how do I know..."

It was hard not to smile at his innocence. To just now come to him like this, he knew that he must be head over heels for this girl. "Son, the only thing I know to tell you is just that when it's right, you'll know. And not to move too fast. You can't know enough about someone before you get serious."

Kyle nodded.

"Are you using protection?"

Color rushed to his face. "Dad!" he retorted in protest. "We haven't even...we're not that close yet!"

He chuckled. "It's never too early to make sure you're safe."

"Anyway, she's coming over for dinner tonight. Would you...I mean, would it be alright if..."

"You want me to come over too and give you my opinion?"

He nodded. "Yeah." then he looked up under curious eyebrows. "So will you?"

Horatio laughed. "What time do you want me there?"

He let out a breath of relief. "Six."

"Six it is."

* * *

The apartment was perfect and the delivery was almost there. He looked around once more and the doorbell rang. He opened it to his dad, in a black suit with a medium toned blue shirt. Horatio stepped in and looked at the decor. He hadn't been in the place since he had originally set it up. And Kyle hadn't changed it much, outside of moving the couch and chair to put the television on an opposite wall. The glass table and iron chairs fit the space well.

He stepped forward and handed him a bottle of sparkling cider. "For later."

"Thanks."

The door sounded again. Kyle opened it and Horatio noticed the smile on his face broaden to as big as it was. "Hey Jessie! Come on in."

The girl stepped through the door, long dark hair that flowed down her back, with large dark brown eyes that were accentuated by eye liner and a dark green eyeshadow that looked good with the girls skin tone. She had a dark purple and white flower pattern dress on that went to just below her knees. "Jessie, this is my dad Horatio Caine. Dad, this is Jessie Brewster."

She smiled and took a timid hand to his and smiled when his warm gaze took her in. Lord she was nervous. She'd been completely freaked out when Kyle had suggested her even meeting his dad, but he'd assured her it would be fine.

A third knock sounded on the door and she jumped, startled. Horatio noticed that she kept her distance from him.

"Food's here!" Kyle announced, then stepped around Jessie to open the door and get dinner. He brought the food in and they sat down at the table, eating and enjoying company. It was almost ten before Jessie stood up.

"Okay, I really hate to do this because I'm having a really good time but..."

"You have class in the morning."

She nodded and smiled. "Sociology 101."

"Sociology?" H asked curiously.

"I am going for a Criminology major. I want to be a social worker for the state. I didn't have a lot of luck with mine growing up, so I want to try and change that."

"That is a very noble stand on it Ms. Brewster."

She laughed a bit. "I don't know about noble, I just know that there's a lot of kids out there like me, that deserve the chance I never got." and she shook his hand, hugged Kyle then headed for the door.

Closing the door behind her, he turned to his dad. "Well?"

He smiled. He definitely liked this girl. "She was very pleasant."

"Okay?" he replied, unsure of where to go from there. Then he studied him. "But?"

"No buts. I like her." then he smiled and studied his sons expression. "You want me to look into her?"

Kyle blew out. "Maybe? No, not yet. I just, I mean, what do you think?"

"I like her Kyle. She's a very nice girl and she seems to have it together. But, this was just dinner. You're not proposing tomorrow are you?"

"What? No! Why would I...I'm not ready for that."

"Well then there you go. Do you like her?"

He grinned big. "I really do."

"Then that's good enough for now. How did you meet?"

"She bar-tends at the O'Charley's around the corner. I went in one night for dinner and sat at the bar." and he grinned big again. "From the first moment I knew I wanted to date her. Took her a week to say yes." and he shook his head laughing, thinking back to that moment and telling his dad.

"_Are you gonna go out with me or what?"_

_She glanced up with her soft brown eyes. "Or what." and she smiled as she finished up washing some of the glasses. "Kyle, you've been in here every night this week."_

"_Yup."_

"_You've asked me the same question, every night."_

_He smiled. "Yup."_

_She looked at him under her lashes in an assessing gaze. "You're going to just keep coming here every night until I say yes aren't, you?"_

"_Yup."_

"_I could call the cops on you." she picked. _

_He pulled his phone out of his pocket and slid it to her. "Go ahead. My dad _is_ the cops." and he flashed a charming grin. _

_She laughed and smiled, shaking her head. "Okay. One date."_

"_Awesome. I'll pick you up at seven tomorrow. We'll go to dinner and a movie."_

_Laughing again she leaned in. "How cliché!"_

"_Well we can do something else."_

"_I'm kidding. Dinner and a movie sounds awesome. As long as we don't come here for dinner."_

"_Not a chance."_

He laughed again. "We went to Tamara."

"Tamara?"

He nodded his head. "Cost me a weeks pay, but to see the smile on her face...it was so worth it."

"Yeah kid, you've got it bad."

"I do huh?"

Horatio nodded. "I, will see you tomorrow, son."

Kyle smiled and watched his dad head to the car. "Tomorrow."

* * *

His cell phone was ringing. He glanced at the clock. It was three thirty in the morning. Who...then he looked at the display and swiped his finger. "Jessie?"

"Kyle. He's going to get me."

He shot straight up in bed. "What? Who?"

"I don't know." she whispered. "I woke up and he was breaking into my apartment. I'm hiding in the closet right now and he's..." and she screamed.

"Who are you talking to?" came the angry male voice, just before the line went dead.

"Jessie? Jessie!" he screamed. He instantly dialed his phone.

"Kyle?" came the groggy voice.

"Dad! They took her! She's gone! You have to get there!"

"Kyle calm down. Who's gone? What happened?"

He filled him in. "I'm on my way."

"Meet me at her apartment. It's the complex right next to the university. Unit 2B"

"Don't go into her place. Do you understand? I'll be there as quick as I can, but you wait! Do you hear me?"

"I hear you dad. I wont go in."

"Wait for me. I'll be right there." and he hung up the phone, dialing Eric. "Get your kit and meet me."

"I'm on my way." and he hung up again.

Jumping up and getting dressed, he and Eric were at the apartment complex in under fifteen minutes. Kyle was waiting in front of the steps.

"Did you go in son?"

"No. I waited just like you said. But I can't get her on the phone. I tried."

"What exactly do you remember?"

"She's scared. She said someone broke in and she was hiding in the closet. Then she screamed, I heard a guy ask who she was talking to and the phone disconnected. I don't understand this! Who would want to hurt her?"

"We'll find out." and he went up the stairs to the upper floor and into the door that was standing open. "You stay out here." he told his son, then grabbing his gun, he did a sweep of the place before telling Eric to come in. They used flashlights and searched around.

The apartment was ransacked. They had been looking for something, and by the looks of it, they didn't find it. He walked into the bedroom and found where the closet door had been taken off the track. He squatted down. "There's blood."

"Not a lot though."

"No, but she's hurt."

"Dad?"

"Kyle get out of here. Don't touch anything."

He swallowed. "I had to make sure she wasn't in here."

"I know son. Now go back outside and let me do my job."

He nodded without saying anything.

The phone that H hadn't realized was still in the floor of the closet, rang. "Restricted" came up on the display. Glad he had gloves on, he swiped to answer, hitting the speaker button. "Lieutenant Horatio Caine."

"That was quick." came a taunting voice on the other end.

"Who is this?"

"Wrong question Lieutenant. If you want to find her, you'll have to ask the right questions."

"What do you want?"

"That's a good question. What do I want? Lets see if I can answer that." Horatio could hear him walking the floor. "I want the four million dollars that she owes me. And someone is going to pay for it, or she's going to pay with her life. I'll be in touch." and he hung up.

H turned to Eric. "Let's find out what our girl was into." and he started looking around the room. There was a dream catcher hanging over the headboard, a picture on her headboard of herself horseback riding and her high school diploma hanging on the wall. Her room was almost bare, except for those few things which told him she wasn't one for displaying things. The living room looked much the same with a couple of pictures of he assumed friends, a simple television set on a particle board stand and a couch and love seat that didn't match. The coffee table was glass, and he half wondered if it was the one from Kyle's apartment.

All of it was turned over, and glass was everywhere, along with a vase and a single yellow rose turned over on the floor. He looked up and noticed the expression on Kyle's face.

"I gave her that rose yesterday morning when I told her I wanted to have dinner at my place."

"Son, I will find her."

* * *

She opened her eyes and reached her hand up to her temple. There was dried blood and she winced at how bad it hurt. She moaned and looked around. She was in some office space, on a dirty old couch that smelled like mold and mildew. Her hands were cuffed in front of her and her ankle was shackled to something behind the couch that she couldn't see.

"Finally!" drifted the voice from the corner.

"Where am I?"

"You don't need to worry about that right now."

"Who are you?"

"You don't recognize me?" and he stood into the light. The blond hair and green eyes took her back to a time when she was barely a teenager, and passed onto yet another foster home.

"Ricky?" He had been her foster brother, and had always looked out for her. For every time she had been beat, he had been as well, for trying to stop it from happening. "Ricky, oh my gosh, what happened to you?"

His hand cracked hard against her jaw. "Don't pretend you care. You know what I want."

Tears sprang to her eyes, but she wouldn't let them fall. She'd been taught that tears were weakness, and showing someone weakness, was not tolerated, nor was it accepted behavior. "I don't know what you're talking about Ricky."

"Don't play stupid! I'm talking about the money Jessie! I know you hid it! Where is it?"

"There was no money!"

He cracked her across the face again, this time, higher up. Darkness was closing in again and she wasn't sure how many more hits she could take. He sat down on top of her upper legs and picked her up off of the couch, slinging her head back down against the arm. Her body went limp as he stood. "Maybe that'll help you remember."

It was another two hours before she woke up again. She heard him talking, but it was too jumbled to make any sense to her.

"Wrong question Lieutenant."

She heard it then. Kyle's dad's voice resonated over the speaker phone. "I want to talk to her."

"Making demands now? That will get you nowhere."

"You wont tell me how she is. How am I supposed to get anything to you if I don't even have proof she's alive."

He thought about it. "You want proof? I'll give you proof." and he walked over to her, grabbed her shirt and pulled her up, causing her to cry out involuntarily. "There's your proof."

"How do I know that's her?"

"That's all you get for now." and he clicked the phone off. He turned back to her. "It's about time you woke up."

"If you'd quit knocking me out..."

"Don't tell me what to do! You lost that right when you stole all that money from me! That was _mine_ dammit! That was my inheritance. I took beating after beating trying to save your ass, I deserve it!"

"That's what I'm trying to explain Ricky! There was no money! There was no inheritance!"

"Bull shit! I saw those bank ledgers with my own eyes! Why do you think he was killed?"

"He was murdered in a gang fight!"

"Come on Jessie! How naive can you get? He was taken out, by the mob, because of money!"

"Well then why aren't you going after _them_ for the money?"

"You think I haven't? Do you know how many people I've killed to get the information I want?"

Her heart started beating wildly now. This was so not the kid she knew those years before. "You...you've killed people?"

"Oh don't give me that doe eyed look staring down a car! I'm not buying that shit! They told me you got the inheritance. I would have, but he'd already kicked me out."

"But there was no inheritance. Do you think I'd be working as a bar tender if I had that kind of money?"

"You'd have to keep up appearances, wouldn't you?"

"Are you kidding me?"

Then he got another thought. "Fine. You want to pull that road. We'll just call your boyfriend and see how well he knows you."

"No!" she defended. "Leave him out of this!"

He laughed sadistically. "You really like this guy huh?"

"Leave him alone Ricky."

His laugh became anger as he thought about it. "You wouldn't even look at me."

"You were my brother!"

"Not by blood!" then he shrugged. "You should have never let on to how much you liked this guy. Because before I'm through with you, you're going to wish you'd just given me the money."

"There is no money!" she shouted back.

He expected her to shy away, but instead she faced him head on when he stepped closer. "You're almost annoying me."

She huffed. "Well that's good, because you _are_ annoying me! None of this makes sense to me! Why did you even bother me? How did you find me for that matter?"

"I told you. I've had to break a few necks along the way."

She shuddered at the thought. "Who told you I was here?"

"Marnie."

This time tears brimmed, and a couple escaped down her cheeks. "You...you killed Marnie?"

"She wouldn't tell me where you were."

"How did you...how did you even _know_ about Marnie?" Marnie had been her foster after everything was said and done. She'd been an actual rock in her life. For the first time, she had someone who really cared. That information was supposed to have been buried after what happened. And now, she was gone.

"Are you kidding me? It was easy to see where you went in your records. Which by the way, make for very interesting reading. You got into a lot of trouble back then."

"Hell you were there during most of it Ricky. Don't pretend like it's all new to you! You helped me get into most of those spots."

"But then you cleaned your act up."

"I had to! I got sent to juvie! I screwed up in there and I would have been behind bars!"

"It's not a terrible place to be."

"Well I wouldn't know, nor would I want to."

"Watch those cracks at me. I'll make you pay for them."

"Are you going to make me pay anyway?" she asked quietly.

He put his hand to his temple with the gun in it. "Don't ask me shit like that! I can't think when I picture you like you were at fifteen."

"I'm _not_ fifteen any more Ricky. And neither are you. I have a life now. I'm going to school."

"Yeah? What are you going for?"

She debated telling him. "I want to be a social worker."

"You've changed! You're right! You're not fifteen any more! Which is going to make it easier for me to do to you what I have to. Now, where is the money Jessie?"

* * *

"Dad?"

"We're working on it, son. Did she tell you anything about her past?"

He closed his eyes and shook his head, trying to think back. "Not a lot. Just that she was a foster, like me for a long time. She was bounced a lot. Has a hard time trusting anyone. We've only been out a few times. It didn't even get serious until yesterday! Is she in trouble for something?"

"We're looking into it. This guy keeps asking for four million dollars that he's owed."

"Dad, do you honestly think if she had that much money, that she would be bar-tending?"

"I don't know. I'm just trying to figure this out."

He shook his head again. "I know. I'm sorry, I just wish...I wish I knew where she was."

"I know son. Me too." His phone rang again. "Horatio."

"Hi, my name is Alethea Caldwell from Jacksonville, and I was told you were trying to reach me about one of my kids?"

"Yes, Alethea. I'm trying to find out anything and everything I can about Jessie Brewster."

"Jessie? Is she in some kind of trouble down there?"

"It's complicated. Is it possible to get her case file faxed to me?"

He could hear her thinking. "Yeah. I'll send it to you. Damn shame. I thought for sure after leaving Carlton's house, she'd stay straightened up."

"Carlton?"

"Lou Carlton. Mean as a rattle snake. We found out later he liked to use an iron fist with his kids. Turned out he was working for the mob up here. Who knew?"

"Well where is he now?"

"Oh heavens, he was murdered in a gang fight some five years ago."

"And she cleaned up her act after that?"

"Well, yeah, for the most part. She got put into juvie for drinking and basically got the stupid scared out of her in there."

"Alright. Do you know, was she close with anyone up there?"

"Well yeah, there was her last foster, Marnie Jacobs. But she was actually just found in her house about a week ago. Neck's broken from a fall down the stairs. They're looking into it right now though. But that's only what I've heard on the news. Heaven's I don't even know if Jessie knows it or not."

"Alright, thank you for telling me that. If you could fax that to me as soon as possible."

"Sure thing Mr. Caine. Give me fifteen minutes."

"Thank you." and he hung up. Things were starting to fall into place. Now to find out all of the facts, instead of just a few. He turned to Eric. "Pull a criminal background on Ms. Brewster and all known associates. I want to know who is where and how long they've been here."

He nodded. "You've got it H. I'll be back as soon as I know something."

He turned back to his son. "We'll find her."

"But at what cost?"

"What do you mean?"

"Let's face it. I've done some things that I'm not that proud of. And people judge me for that all the time when I tell them. What are we going to dredge up here?"

"Hopefully, nothing too incriminating."

He took a deep breath. "Yeah." and he walked away.

His heart went out to his son. He knew it couldn't be easy dealing with what he was dealing with. And doing it alone was hard enough. But doing it with someone worrying about the affects it would have on him, had to be weighing more.

Kyle stopped at the bench directly outside the lab, and sat down. He took his phone out and stared at the picture. Natalia walked up and sat next to him. "Cute girl."

"Did my dad send you out here to talk to me?"

"No. Should he have?"

He shook his head. "I don't know. Maybe."

"What's up kid?"

"The cute girl, is missing."

"I know. We're working on finding her. Are you worried what might come through?"

Knowing what she meant, he shrugged. "I don't know. Maybe? Don't most skeletons come out of the closet during the course of the relationship? I guess I don't like knowing I could have an unfair advantage."

She smiled and shook her head. "You are your father's son."

He grinned at first, then smiled bigger. "I am aren't I?"

* * *

She was being slapped again. "Wake up!"

Her eyes barely opened. She was so tired. He'd kept her awake for hours and had hit her and poked at her, still with no avail.

Dammit he couldn't make her crack. "You're going to talk to me."

Slapping her again, she looked up through tired eyes. "Please." she whispered. "There is no money."

The anger seethed in his features. Looking around he grabbed the only sharp thing he could find. It looked like a letter opener from years before, but it had a sharp tip and would be enough to hopefully get the job done.

He pressed the tip to her throat. "Tell me where it is!"

She closed her eyes. She could feel the blood running down the outside of her neck. "There is no..." and she screamed loudly as the tip of the dulled blade went into her side just under her ribcage, in one quick thrust.

"I told you I would get what I deserve." he said in a low menacing voice. "I'm through with you." He grabbed the phone and dialed it. "Time is running out for our girl Lieutenant. If she dies, I'm coming after your son."

"That, would be a very big mistake."

"So you say. You have precious little time before I finish her off. I'd suggest you start giving me something here, so that I have incentive to keep her alive."

He glanced up as the man started signaling his hand to continue talking so they could trace the call. "You haven't let me talk to her."

He grabbed her shirt and jerked her up again, causing a lot less of a cry this time. "I'll call you back in an hour." and he hung up.

Horatio turned toward his computer guy. He shook his head. Dammit.

"Did you talk to her?" Kyle asked in a quiet voice.

He nodded.

"And?"

"She's weak, son." and he saw the desperation in his expression. He reached out and put his hand on his shoulder. "Kyle, she's alive."

He nodded. It was hard to go through this. It was different to feel this much for another person, and not know if they were going to make it through the day.

* * *

"What is your boyfriend's cell phone number?" Ricky asked, yelling once more.

She glanced up at his frame and closed her eyes again. She was so tired. "I don't remember."

He back handed her across the cheek. "Don't lie to me!" and then he looked at her there, with her eyes closed. "Wake up!" he screamed in her face.

It was hard for her to open her eyes, and a big part of her didn't want to. If she did, she would have to face reality, and reality was, she was in trouble, over nothing at all, because of a kid from her past, who was supposed to be her brother, that refused to believe the truth as she knew it. "There was never any mon..." and she lost consciousness as he hit her again, screaming at her not to lie to him.

Waiting for the full hour, he dialed the phone once more. "I'm tired of this game. Bottom line, do you have it or not?"

He glanced up at the man tracing the call. He knew all he had to do was keep him on the line until it was complete. "I do have it. Tell me where she is."

"You get me the money, and I'll lead you to her."

"Is she okay?"

Ricky looked over at her. "She's...indisposed at the moment."

"Is she okay?" he repeated, menace lacing his voice.

"She's alive. For now anyway."

He could see the monitor. They were getting so close. They were within a five mile radius. "What do you want from me?"

"Bring the money, to the fifth street park. Be there in one hour, and I'll give you a location." and he disconnected the call. Horatio looked up at the screen flashing with a pinpoint address. They were fifteen miles away. "Let's roll."

* * *

Horatio walked into the warehouse with an entire team of people behind him. He'd left his son at the station and told him to stay put, until he called with information. As hard as it had been for him to do, Kyle had agreed, and that was one less thing for him to worry about.

His gun was pulled and the bullet proof vest was secured in place as he strode in, armed and ready. He walked into the abandoned building and followed the wall to the only door on the bottom floor. It was slightly open and he pushed it open with his foot. There was a man standing there, gun pulled himself, and fired a shot at the door.

"Give it up! You're not getting out of here alive if you keep shooting at me."

"Who cares? You never had my money did you?"

Instead of answering him directly, he stepped forward, opening the door further to see the girl on the couch. "Jessie?"

There was no response.

Turning toward the girl, Ricky aimed his gun at her.

"I promise you, if you even think about shooting her, I'll have you down before you can put your finger on the trigger."

Studying the situation he finally put his hands up as people rushed in to apprehend him. Horatio put his gun away and dropped to one knee to see the girl on the couch. "Jessie?"

She moaned but didn't open her eyes.

"I have you sweetheart."

"There...there is no money. There never was any money." she argued, eyes still closed.

He was sure she didn't realize what she was saying, and he picked her up, heading out of the building and to the waiting ambulance.

"Kyle...save Kyle. He's gonna try..."

He glanced at the girl in his arms, eyes now barely open. "Shhh. Kyle's safe sweetheart."

"Tired."

"Try to stay awake for me for just a little bit longer."

She closed her eyes again, but he kept talking to her.

The blood was everywhere. He wished he knew what had happened. She was growing weaker by the second and there was nothing he could do about it. "Come on Jessie. Stay with me." Her breath was becoming more and more shallow. "We're almost there honey. Hang on."

"Save Kyle. Don't...don't let him get Kyle."

"Jessie, he is safe."

"Don't let him get Kyle." she repeated in a whisper, before losing consciousness again.

He looked down when her body went completely lax. "Get me a stretcher!" he yelled, and was met after another few steps. He set her down and followed as they immediately loaded into the back of the ambulance and got to work.

Patches and monitors went everywhere, as well as oxygen to help her breathe. Once an IV was run, they started cutting clothes, so they could find out where the blood was coming from. Her sleep shirt was thin and the scissors sliced through the material easily. It was half way up and just under her rib cage, that they noticed the small, deep puncture wound, that hadn't fully clotted yet.

The EMT pressed on it lightly and blood came out faster. "There's internal bleeding."

Horatio glanced down at the girl and took her hand in his. "Hang on Jessie. We're getting you some help honey."

Her eyes opened lightly. "Kyle..." and they fluttered and closed again.

It was then that the monitors started going off indicating her blood pressure and heart rate were both dropping substantially.

"Jessie? Hang on sweetheart." he demanded. But she didn't respond.

The ambulance stopped and the doors were sprung open by the EMT in the back. Horatio jumped out of the back and was met by Alexx and a whole team of people. "What have we got?" she asked, seeing all the blood.

The medic looked at her. "BP and heart rate dropping, stab wound to the upper left abdomen, internal bleeding."

"Come on baby. We're not losing you today." and she was rushed into the waiting room.

Horatio looked at his phone in his hand and dialed. "Kyle? Son we're at Dade Memorial." and the line went dead. He sat down, and waited.

* * *

Kyle walked into the waiting room and stopped at the sight of all of the blood on his dad's shirt. "Oh my gosh, dad..."

"It's alright. It's not mine."

His expression turned even more grim. "Tell me she's going to be alright."

"Alexx is working on it."

"Tell me she's going to be alright." he repeated.

"Son, she's in good hands."

"What happened?"

"It looks like she was stabbed with something. The team is there now finding out..." and he stopped when his phone rang. "Speaking of...Eric?"

"Yeah H, we've got an old letter opener with some blood on it. Let Alexx know it's pretty rusty."

"Thank you." and he hung up. Alexx was walking up when he turned back toward Kyle. "Just the person I wanted to see."

"Why is that?"

"Eric said they found a rusty letter opener with blood on it at the scene."

"I'll let them know. They just took baby girl back for surgery. We finally got her stabilized enough, but we're probably going to need blood."

"No problem."

"Yeah, me too." Kyle put in.

"Good. The more we have, the better for her."

"How bad is it?"

"It's not good. It's going to be a while before we know anything. So lets get you up to donate and I'll let you know as soon as I know."

They nodded, and both waited. It was almost four hours before she returned. The look on her face was grim and Kyle's heart sunk. "Is...is she..."

Realizing where he was going, she shook her head. "No. But she's lost a lot more blood than we realized and they're having a hard time getting it under control. The letter opener went in almost eight inches, which was bad enough on it's own. But there were small edges where the blade was rusted, that has done extra tearing and damage that's hard to repair. They've had to do a lot of cleaning. It's still probably going to be a couple of hours before we know for sure."

Kyle turned to Horatio and he could see the pain in his son's eyes.

"What do we do?"

"We wait." he said softly, as he watched his son pace.

It took almost another solid two hours before Alexx came out. Same serious expression as before.

Kyle breathed out heavy, afraid to even hear what might be.

"She's out of surgery. She's stable now, but you need to know, that could change at any moment."

Both Kyle and Horatio nodded. "Can I see her?" his son asked.

She nodded. "Come with me."

His son sat down in the chair and stared at the girl in the bed. Her long hair was splayed out on the pillow and she was as still as glass. He picked up her hand, taking in how delicate it was in the moment. "She's so pale." he whispered.

"She's lost a lot of blood. She's probably going to need at least one more transfusion before she starts getting her color back."

He nodded, swallowing hard, and glancing up at the saline bag and blood bag going into the IV in the hand he was holding. He turned it over and traced a shaky finger down the line. His eyes followed it back up to a third bag hanging. "What is that?"

"That, is the reason she could take a turn. It's a very heavy dose of antibiotics. The wound was already starting to set up an infection by the time we got in there, presumably from the rust. We gave her a tetanus shot as well, but sometimes the human body doesn't have the best reaction to such a heavy amount." then she took in his concerned gaze. "But it's necessary. We'll watch her closely and if there's any sign of a reaction, we'll pull it immediately."

He nodded. His thoughts were a million miles away and Horatio watched him from the corner of the room for at least an hour before he got a text from Eric that they were getting ready for interrogation. "I need to go, son. Will you be alright here until I get back?"

Nodding, he looked over at Jessie's face, then glanced back over his shoulder. "Nail his ass to the wall, dad."

With a quick nod, Horatio was out the door. Kyle turned back and played with her hand again. "Come on Jessie. Wake up babe." he said quietly.

* * *

Horatio walked into the lab and straight to the interrogation room. He calmly sat down and folded his hands neatly in his lap. "So, Ricky West. You, were having such a bad day, that you decided to make it worse by kidnapping and assaulting a young woman, then adding attempted murder to the mix, as well as attempted murder of a police officer and resisting arrest. All for four million dollars that doesn't even exist. Was it worth it?"

"It does exist!" he argued. "I saw the ledgers."

"It would seem, Mr. West, those ledgers _were_ fakes." and he slid a folder filled with pictures of the fake books, page by page. "Apparently, as much of an ass as your foster father was, he was working the books so that he could extort money from the mob. And there was money. But it wasn't his to begin with. He wasn't killed in a gang fight. He was picked off, by the mob, to get the money back that he had taken, which was five hundred thousand, not four million. Ms. Brewster, in fact, was implicated in this entire mess for knowing something about it, even though it finally came out that she really didn't, well after the trial was over. That's the real reason she was put with Marnie Jacobs, who was recently found dead in her home. I guess she fell down the steps." He unfolded his hands and leaned toward the man. "So I am going to ask you again. Was it worth it?"

He was seeing red. And the man knew it. Which had to be why he was taunting him. "You're a liar."

Horatio shook his head. "You'd like to think I was, wouldn't you? Because if what you're saying is true, then in your mind, you had every reason to kill those other people. Including the people you killed, simply to get to Jessie."

"She has the money!"

"She's barely hanging on by a thread at Dade Memorial!" he said, his voice raising with each word. "You, are responsible for the condition she's in. And there is no money. So now, you're going to rot in prison. Was - it - worth - it?" he asked, enunciating every word individually with the last sentence.

Now Ricky was panicking. "But...but there was money! I saw it!"

"You saw the physical cash?"

"Well no...but..."

"But nothing! You've got nothing to stand on! Nothing except for six counts of murder and one count of attempted murder at this moment, that could very well turn into seven counts of murder. Have a good time rotting in prison." and he stood, trying to keep his composure, but at the same time, wishing the man would give him reason to unleash his fury.

In the end, he didn't. He was carted off by Frank Tripp and was locked away. Horatio looked down at his phone when it buzzed, and tried not to get too excited at the text from his son. _"She's waking up!"_ and he headed straight for the hospital.

* * *

Kyle straightened in his chair as her fingers moved around his. "Jessie?" he whispered.

She squeezed his hand again and he leaned forward as her eyes started to flutter. She hadn't opened them yet, but he could tell it was close.

"Hey babe. I'm here."

Her eyes fluttered open finally and she was met with an amazing smile. Horatio walked in just in time. "Kyle. You're okay." she whispered.

H stepped closer. "Just like I told you he was, sweetheart."

"You..." and she swallowed. "You saved my life."

"All in a days work."

"Where...where's Ricky."

"Ricky, is going away for a long time."

She looked back at Kyle. "He said...he was going to come after you. I couldn't let him come after you." she said, whispering the last part.

He leaned forward and traced a finger lightly down her face. "I'm so glad you're awake."

Alexx walked into the room. "Well, look at what we have here." she said smiling. "I was coming to check on your antibiotics. How are you feeling baby?"

She shifted. "I'm okay." and she winced.

"Not one for letting on in front of people, are you?"

Jessie shook her head. Alexx smiled. "It's okay baby girl. Some pain is to be expected after what you went through. You had a pretty major surgery and it got a little scary there at the end. Soreness is definitely normal."

She closed her eyes and nodded. She could hear them talking, but unconsciousness slowly crept in.

"She's going to be weak for a few days Kyle. Don't expect a lot out of her."

He nodded, then squeezed her hand. Horatio could see the expression in his son's eyes. He was falling hard, and he hoped it wouldn't fall down around him. But he also knew he couldn't stop it from happening. All he could do was hope for the best, and be there if the worst happened.

It was another few hours before she opened her eyes again. This time, she reached up and touched the head of the person sitting next to her.

He raised himself up straight and smiled. "Hey."

She smiled. "Admittedly, I can't believe you're still here."

Kyle's brows furrowed. "Why wouldn't I be?"

"I don't...I don't know." she replied softly. "I guess I've never had anyone there for me."

He smiled and leaned forward. "I never did either until I met my dad. But they do exist."

She smiled again. "I'm glad you're one of them."

He chuckled. "And to think, you were gonna call the cops on me."

"Oh I was. You had cute but dangerous written all over you." and she half laughed, instantly regretting it.

Noticing her wincing, he leaned forward. "Are you okay?"

She nodded, not saying anything.

Horatio's voice startled her as he talked from the opposite corner. "It generally helps to breathe, when you're in pain Ms. Brewster."

"Yeah, but breathing only causes more pain when it hits." she said lightly.

"Do you want me to get a nurse?"

She shook her head, then looked up with pleading eyes.

Horatio stepped outside the door. Kyle reached his hand up to her cheek. "Squeeze my hand when it hurts."

She nodded and did actually squeeze. It helped. She looked up at him with tears in her eyes. He reached up rubbing his thumb down her cheek. "Dad will be right back."

She shook her head. "It's not that."

He gave her a confused look. "Then what is it?"

Jessie closed her eyes and shook her head. "I never in my life dreamed I could find someone like you. And now, I have you and your dad seems like he cares, and I...I'm just not used to it I guess. It's new."

"It's not bad is it?"

"No. Just different. I'm waiting for the other shoe to fall."

He smiled at her. "You can't wait for it to fall forever babe. Don't lose what you want, because you're afraid."

"That's a lot easier said than done."

"But you have me. And you have my dad."

"But why?" she asked innocently.

"Because." Horatio came back through the door. "He, is absolutely smitten with you. And that means, that anyone in his life, is in mine. Plus, it helps that you make it easy for someone to care about you."

She stared at him as if he was an alien. "No one has ever called me easy to care about."

H shrugged. "That's just because they've never given you a chance." and he winked and smiled a half smile.

She smiled back and closed her eyes, squeezing Kyle's hand as another shooting pain hit.

H noticed it and turned. "The nurse is coming now sweetheart."

* * *

It was another two days before she was really feeling better. And she'd been amazed that Kyle had stayed with her the entire time. She was feeling a lot better and was sitting up when Horatio walked in. "How are you feeling sweetheart?"

"Good." and she smiled and leaned back.

"There's something we need to talk about." and he sat down.

She nodded, knowing it had been coming.

"Can I stay?" Kyle asked, concern creasing his forehead.

"That's up to her." his dad replied.

He looked at her and she smiled. "I don't mind." she said in a soft tone.

Horatio sat down in the chair. "I need you to tell me what happened."

She took a deep breath and closed her eyes. "I had no idea who he was until I woke up in the warehouse. Ricky was my foster brother when I was thirteen. Lou," and her eyes glassed over as she took herself back to that moment in her life.

Horatio could see it was hard for her to talk about, but he needed to find out.

"Lou liked to intimidate. And every time we got into trouble, it was me he came after, because Ricky fought back." She started shaking, remembering how bad it had been, then rubbed her hands up and down her upper arms, before continuing. "We stayed there for a year and a half before Ricky got into trouble. That was about a month before Lou was killed during a gang fight. That's when I got put with Marnie and moved. I got put into juvie for underage drinking and Marnie told me that if I didn't straighten up I'd wind up in jail. So I took her seriously." then a couple of tears fell down her cheeks. "He said he killed Marnie because she wouldn't tell him that I'd come down here when I turned eighteen." She looked up at Kyle's dad. "Is it true?"

He nodded. "Your caseworker said they found her dead in her house a couple of weeks ago. Fell down the stairs in her house, according to the news report."

She closed her eyes and shuddered again. It was that moment that she realized that she had a warm hand in hers, and Kyle had put his hand on her leg, near her ankle. Both men, giving her support when she needed it. "Marnie was like a mom to me. She was the only person I'd ever gotten close to, and she made me believe I could do anything. I ran away from home when I originally came down here. I thought if I got away from Jacksonville, I could escape my life."

"Life, Ms. Brewster, has a habit of chasing us down when we try run away."

She smiled as another tear fell. "I know that now. I'm sorry."

Confusion shaped his expression. "Sorry for what?"

"Running away. Bringing this all down on you and Kyle. Being trouble."

"No, sweetheart." then he glanced over his shoulder. "Do you know how happy you've made Kyle? I've never seen him like this, and it makes me smile seeing him so happy."

"And I wouldn't change you for anything." He said innocently.

She smiled at him at the foot of her bed. "You're so amazing."

He grinned then blushed. "It's you who are the amazing one. Never forget it."

She closed her eyes and leaned her head back. "I'll be glad when I have energy again."

"That," Horatio started, "is because of the blood loss."

She nodded. "That's what the doctor said." then she opened her eyes again. "They said you had to donate blood for me."

Both men nodded.

"Thanks." she managed quietly. Such a simple word, but impossible to do most times. Especially for her.

"Well, I'll going for now, I just wanted you to know what was going on, and get your side of it. You're probably going to have to testify in a few weeks."

She nodded. "I will."

He smiled. "Good girl. See you soon."

* * *

It had been three weeks and she stepped out of the court house and wasn't sure how she felt. It had been hard testifying against the man who had been her brother at one time. She felt a hand in hers and she turned, hugging the man beside her.

"You alright?"

She smiled. "I am now. Your dad is still inside."

He nodded. "He will be until it's over. Hopefully not too long, but probably until at least three. You want to get something to eat?"

She glanced at him and then stepped forward hugging him close again. "Food would be good. I didn't eat breakfast this morning."

His hand stopped where he'd been rubbing her back. "What? Why?"

"Nerves."

"I'm here babe."

She turned, letting him out of the hug and wrapped her arm around his back. "I know you are. And I don't know why sometimes."

He smiled. "Because I, wouldn't take no for an answer."

That made her smile bigger. "No. And I'm so grateful you wouldn't."

"Come on. Let's go eat."

"Okay." she whispered.

"Where do you want to eat?"

This time smiling again, she gave an innocent look. "O'Charley's?"

"Whatever you want, it shall be yours."


End file.
